The Ashleys say a bad word / grounded
CAST Julie as Spinelli Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Gretchen Grundler and Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Eric as Mr Armbruster Kate as Mrs Armbruster Steven as Mr Boulet Veena as Mrs Boulet Dallas as Mr Quinlan Kimberley as Mrs Quinlan Joey as Mr Tomassian Kendra as Mrs Tomassian Spinelli and Gretchen Grundler were having a great day. Spinelli: Hey Gretchen, what a nice (censored by sheep baaing) day we're having. Gretchen: I really (censored by sheep baaing) agree, Spinelli. Then the Ashleys came. Ashley A: Oh my god! Girls, what are you saying? Spinelli: Oh, hi, Ashleys! What a nice (censored by sheep baaing) we're having. Ashley A: Girls, where did you learn these words from? Ashley B: Yeah, tell us and we won't tell Miss Finster, okay? Gretchen: We found them on the back of the dumpster. Ashley A: Well, stop saying it! It's a bad word! Ashley Q: I agree! It's a bad word! Spinelli: A bad word? Blah blah blah. Ashley A: Yes, I have to warn you, haven't it? Ashley T: Yeah, don't say that bad word! Gretchen: It was an accident to say that bad word. Ashley A: Oh yeah? Well, even if it is an accident to say that bad word, you can't say that bad word, it's just plain wrong. In fact, there are 13 bad words you should never say. Ashley B: Aren't there only 7? Ashley A: (to Ashley B) Not if you're a sailor! Ashleys: Oh, scandalous! Then Ashley A warned Spinelli and Gretchen. Ashley A: So remember, don't ever say that word. Spinelli: Okay, Ashley A. The dodgeball flew and hit Ashley A on her head and bounced on the other Ashleys' heads. Ashley A: Ouch, my (censored by sheep baaing) head! Ashley B: Ouch, mine as (censored by sheep baaing) well! Ashley Q: Ouch, mine (censored by sheep baaing) too! Ashley T: And mine (censored by sheeping baaing) too! Spinelli and Gretchen were shocked and angry. Spinelli: Oh my blah! We're gonna tell Miss Finster, Ashleys. The Ashleys were horrified. Ashley A: No, not Miss Finster! Her old heart can't take it! Ashley B: No, don't do that! Ashley Q: We're really sorry! Ashley T: It was an accident! Spinelli and Gretchen ran over to Miss Finster. Spinelli: Miss Finster! Miss Finster: What? Spinelli: We've come to tell you that the Ashleys said a bad word! Gretchen: Can you send them to Principal Prickly's office? Miss Finster: Okay! Thanks for telling me, girls! The Ashleys walked over to the Ashleys who were sad. Miss Finster: Ashleys, how dare you say a bad word!? Come with me to Principal Prickly's office! Ashleys: Yes, Miss Finster. Then Spinelli, Gretchen and Miss Finster took the Ashleys to Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: Say Ashleys, what happened? Ashley A: We just said a bad word because the dodgeball flew and hit us on our heads. Ashley B: We're afraid we're in trouble now. Ashley Q: We deserve to get detention. Ashley T: Yeah, we're sorry. Miss Finster: Yeah, the Ashleys did say a bad word after the dodgeball flew and hit them on their heads. Principal Prickly was shocked: What!? (to the Ashleys) Oh no, Ashleys! You just said a bad word, I'm going to call your parents. The Ashleys were horrified. Ashley A: No, not our parents! Their old hearts can't take it! Principal Prickly telephoned the Ashleys' parents. Principal Prickly: Hello, is this the Ashleys' parents? I am calling to tell you all that your daughters said a bad word. Then the Ashleys were sent home in disgrace. Back in Ashley A's house, Mr and Mrs Armbruster were very disappointed and upset with their daughter. Mr Armbruster: Oh oh oh oh oh! Ashley! How dare you say a bad word along with your friends? That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for two weeks. Ashley A: Mum, dad, me and my friends are very sorry for what we did because the dodgeball flew and hit us on our heads. Mrs Armbruster: Apology denied. No TV, no pocket money and video games for two weeks. Go to bed now! Ashley A went to his room, crying. Ashley A: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Ashley B's house, Mr and Mrs Boulet were very disappointed and upset with their daughter. Mr Boulet: Oh oh oh oh oh! Ashley! How dare you say a bad word along with your friends? That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for two weeks. Ashley B: Mum, dad, me and my friends are very sorry for what we did because the dodgeball flew and hit us on our heads. Mrs Boulet: Apology denied. No TV, no pocket money and video games for two weeks. Go to bed now! Ashley B went to his room, crying. Ashley B: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Ashley Q's house, Mr and Mrs Quinlan were very disappointed and upset with their daughter. Mr Quinlan: Oh oh oh oh oh! Ashley! How dare you say a bad word along with your friends? That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for two weeks. Ashley Q: Mum, dad, me and my friends are very sorry for what we did because the dodgeball flew and hit us on our heads. Mrs Quinlan: Apology denied. No TV, no pocket money and video games for two weeks. Go to bed now! Ashley Q went to his room, crying. Ashley Q: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Ashley T's house, Mr and Mrs Tomassian were very disappointed and upset with their daughter. Mr Tomassian: Oh oh oh oh oh! Ashley! How dare you say a bad word along with your friends? That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for two weeks. Ashley T: Mum, dad, me and my friends are very sorry for what we did because the dodgeball flew and hit us on our heads. Mrs Tomassian: Apology denied. No TV, no pocket money and video games for two weeks. Go to bed now! Ashley T went to his room, crying. Ashley T: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Inspired by Mr. Krabs Says a Bad Word and Gets Grounded Category:The Ashleys Get Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff